


My Other Soul

by FieryRie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, soulmark, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Akaashi lived in a world where your soulmark dictates who your soulmate is. Will he ever find his?





	My Other Soul

Alone in his dark plain room, Akaashi traced the mark in his wrist. It was his soul mark, one that will lead him to what people say, his 'soulmate'. In this chaotic world, humans were born with a unique mark on their wrist. It looks like a tattoo, he must say. It was sort of one-of-a-kind but there's another person that has the very same figure. Only one.

Soulmate. He doesn't believe with fate at all but his mother was always eager that he'll find his mate soon. Contrary to him, he doesn't pay much attention about it. He was fine being alone, anyway, that's why he hides his with a wristband.

"Kei-chan, would you be a dear and buy these in the convenience store?," his mom called as she knocked on his door.

With a sigh, he picked up his jacket and greeted his mother. She handed him the note and Akaashi quickly dashed off. The cool breeze blew past him as he walked down the busy road. The weather's getting colder and he can't survive outside without a jacket or even just a sweater.

As Akaashi was taking his way to the store, many couples passed by him and it weirded him out. He watched them being lovey-dovey in the publicㅡ holding hands, hugging, and even kissing. It almost made him puke. Not that he's bitter because he still hasn't find his soulmate, he simply doesn't believe in love. He's even wondering if he could find his partner, there are too many people in the world. What if his was actually residing on another country, right? That's quite difficult.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that someone's in front of him that he bumped with the stranger. The impact wasn't that hard but it made him stumble on his feet that he lost his balance. He felt his body falling so he closed his eyes and readied himself to feel the cold ground when suddenly, a pair of arms caught him in the air.

'That was close,' he thought. He opened one eye to see his savior and his green orbs met gold and black. In a moment, he found himself drowning on those eyes, like they were a blackhole, pulling him closer and closer..

"Are you alright?," he heard a voice say that made him snap out of the trance he was in. What was he thinking? Damn. He quickly fixed himself and set his feet straight as he stood in front of the man who just saved him.

He bowed a little as courtesy. "I'm fine, thank you for.. catching me. And, s-sorry for bumping into you!," Akaashi mumbled in his breath.

The man smiled at him and it felt strange, like some soothing warmth embraced him. "It's nothing. I suddenly stopped on my tracks so it's quite my fault as well."

Akaashi knew that their small talk already came to an end but there's this strange want inside him that tells him to prolong their conversation. Something urging him to get to know the man more.

"Hey / Uh, Misterㅡ," they both said in chorus that made them laugh at the incident.

It's been long since he felt so light like this. "You go first, ...?"

The stranger extended his hand, "Bokuto Koutarou," he introduced himself.

Akaashi gladly accepted the proposed handshake as he introduced himself too. "Akaashi Keiji. Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san. You were saying?"

The man pursed his lips as he rubbed the back of his head. 'Is he shy?,' Akaashi thought to himself. "Would you like to have some.. coffee with me? My favorite café is just near so, if you don't mind..," Bokuto stammered as he spoke which made Akaashi giggle softly.

He flashed a smile at him as he nodded. "Sure. Lead the way."

His mom certainly taught him not to trust strangers but he can't help it. It feels like Bokuto was different, like there was a weird feeling blooming on his chest as he listen to him talk as they made their way to the mentioned café. Akaashi knew that he should actually rush up because his mom needed the ingredients for their dinner but he can't let this opportunity pass.

His new-found friend opened the doors of the coffee shop to let him in as the former trailed behind him.

"What do you like to have?," Bokuto asked him.

"Cafe Latté would be fine with me. I'll just find us a seat," he answered as he fished his wallet from his pocket.

Soon as Bokuto noticed, he grabbed his hand to stop him but Akaashi immediately pulled away because he felt some kind of electricity prick his fingers. He's certain that the former felt it too because his face was in shock, too. The happenings are so unusual.

"Y-you don't have to p-pay. It's my treat."

He just nodded and walked away to find a vacant seat. Luckily, there was one on a corner near the window. What a lovely spot.

Only few minutes passed and Bokuto was already seated accross him, with their order placed neatly on the table. The man even bought him a black forest cake, much to his delight.

"Thank you for this. Maybe I'll treat you, too, if we ever meet again," he prompted, sipping on his coffee as he gazed at the flickering lights outside. The sight was just beautiful.

He heard Bokuto cleared his throat before speaking. "It will really make me happy if we happen to see each other again," he muttered, almost a whisper yet Akaashi clearly heard it.

For a reason, his heart seemed to skip a beat. Will there really be a next time? Wouldn't it be so bold of him if he asks him for his number? That's a move Akaashi had never done before. He sighed, he's really hopeless.

Bokuto was quite a chatterbox, he was full of interesting stories. Akaashi usually dislike talkative people but right now, he's just enjoying it. He can't help but examine the gold- eyed man, too. He found Bokuto's hair weird. It was a mix of white and black yet it only compliments his fair skin, thick black brows and thin red lips. He was pretty good-looking.

He took a bite of his pastry as he glanced at his watch. They've been hanging out for a while now and he still had to run an errand. He noticed that Bokuto's long sleeve rolled a bit, giving him the chance to peek at his soul mark.

His breath hitched and he felt his heart stop beating. He can't believe what he was seeing. It It's was an owl sitting on a twig with a volleyball on its side. Anyone would find it funny because the two doesn't have any connection at all but that certain mark was the same with what he has under his band.

Bokuto might noticed that Akaashi had gone silent and it worried him. He held the quiet one's hand and squeezes it. "Are you alright?"

"Y-your mark..," Akaashi mumbled, still not totally in his own self. His soulmate.. did he just find his soulmate?!

Bokuto tilted his head in confusion. He doesn't know what was going on. What about his mark? Then it struck him. His eyes landed on Akaashi's wrist trying to see his mark, but to his dismay, it was covered by a band. Even with hesitation, Bokuto took the courage to remove the cover and his eyes grew wide.

"You're my soulmate?," they asked simultaneously.

They're both in shock especially Akaashi. He never expected this. Just one moment, it only took a moment for him to meet his other half. So that's why. This is the reason why he felt so comfortable with Bokuto's company, the reason why he opened up easily to a stranger. The warmth he felt towards the man wasn't strange afterall. It all makes sense now.

They found themselves laughing, not minding the other customers looking at them in a weird manner. He was just so happy right now. He didn't believe in fate and love before.. but maybe now that belief will change.

All because of Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot.


End file.
